The Revenge of Ouranos
by PiperDaughterOfAphrodite
Summary: Percy Jackson meets a new sister called Nicole Karl that is also the daughter of Poseidon. Then suddenly Rachel spills out a prophecy and the heroes of olympus set out once again. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters! FANFICTION STORY!
1. A not so friendly three-headed dog

**Nicole**

**Chapter 1**

Even before I saw the three-headed dog, my life was already in ia mess. My dad disappered when I was nine months old and my poor mother had to raise me alone. Whenever I asked about dad, she would either ignore me or give me a death stare. I learned not to ask about it since then. Today my mum was singing her favourite opera song. Sorry, that sounded really crazy didn't it? Well after my cruel dad left us, my mum had gone a little "bonko" and the only way to calm her down was to let her sing opera. But even though I pity my mum for raising me alone, I still hated her. She would go crazy all of the sudden, take a glass plate and throw it on the floor and threaten to cut me if I told anyone what happened. I had to escape somehow. So when my mum left home to buy some groceries, I took this opportunity to run for my own life. However, something felt wrong. Normally when I go out into the forest, I feel free. But today, I felt strange. Like I would be in trouble. My instincts said one very clear word. _Run._ However, being the curious girl I am, I refused to listen and I continued going on. I found a nice tall, sturdy tree to camp by. But by the time I wanted to take out my matches to start a fire, I saw a three-headed dog with gloppy drool hanging by its mouth. My first thought, Uck! My second thought, What are you waiting for? Run! I ditched my stuff and ran as fast as I could. When I was sure I was safe from that hideous monster, I saw it again. But when I turned around, I saw it again. Time to fight, I thought. I looked around myself. I found an army knife that a person most probably dumped on the ground. I was about to stab it when it suddenly turned to dust. I saw a boy with messy black hair with sea-green eyes holding a sword with a girl with curly blonde hair with grey stormy eyes. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

A/N : This is my first time on Fanfiction Net, so please leave reviews!


	2. My life keeps on getting odder everyday

**Percy**

Before I saw the girl, I thought my life was already peaceful. Annabeth and I were walking through the woods at night. We walked past the campfire, forests. When we reached the beach, I manipulated the water to turn into a water necklace for Annabeth. Well of course being the son of the sea god, Poseidon. "I must admit Seaweed Brain, you're getting better at it every year." She flashed a grin. As we walked through the woods, I saw movement. My hands gripped on my pen Riptide. I glanced at Annabeth. She was holding her shield and dagger already. Then I saw it. It was Cerebus. And it was chasing a girl with brown-black hair with black eyes. Annabeth and I ran to the scene and slashed Cerebus into half. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and this is-" I said halfway. "Seaweed Brain, she passed out already and you are still introducing yourself." She rolled her eyes. "Do you think she's a demigod?" I asked hopefully. "Yeah, most probably. Look at her black hair and black eyes. Most likely a child of Hades." She said grimly. I looked her over. Black hair, black eyes but her skin wasn't pale like most children of Hades. It was Asian skin. You know, people from China skin? We carried her back to Camp Half-Blood and Chiron immediately came. "A new camper?" he said hopefully. "Yeah, we suspect she's a child of Hades. You know, black hair , black eyes?" Annabeth said, her eyes dull. I couldn't blame her. Being around a child of Hades can be quite stressful. "Hello Percy and Annabeth! Who's that?" Nico de Angelo asked. "Might be your sister Nico," I said. We brought her to the infirmary and one of the Apollo campers tended to her. For some odd reason, I felt a strange connection with this girl. She seemed… like the same as me. Like she was related to me somehow. "Is she going to be alright?" Annabeth asked, interrupting my thoughts. The Apollo camper, Lisa nodded. Then suddenly, the girl opened her eyes. "Where am I…?" I dropped my jaw in surprise. She might have had black eyes when I saw her, but now it was sea-green.


	3. A memory

**Nicole**

**A/N: Nicole is in a dream. Oh and please review! Negative, Positive are welcome!**

_I was in a dark, creepy room. There were cobwebs everywhere. I shivered. "So, this is the daughter of Poseidon huh!" a chilly voice echoed across the room. A shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere and gripped my chin tightly. "As long as you don't get into me and Zeus' business, you should be fine demigod spunk," it spat. "Who are you?" I asked uneasily. "Who am I? Who am I? After I was banished and chopped up to pieces and thrown into Tartarus, no one EVER remembered who was the mighty Ouranos!" he spat. His eyes looked as if there were flames burning. Then it cooled. "But never mind, I shall get my revenge and you all shall be punished!" he said, smiling evilly._

I woke up to see a boy with messy black hair and sea-green eyes looking at me. My memory was fuzzy. Something told me I had seen him before. He also introduced himself. What was his name again? Pepper Jimson? Peter Jason? I didn't want to make a fool of myself so I decided to say the safest thing. "Where am I?" I began. I moved my hand and it hurt like crazy. Besides the boy with the name I couldn't remember, there was a girl with curly blonde hair with grey stormy eyes. A girl with long straight hair tended to my hand. "How are you feeling? You passed out last night. My name's Lisa, daughter of Apollo." Apollo… Think, think. Apollo was the god of.. music and archery? Wait, medicine too! I nodded slightly and smiled weakly. As she walked away, the boy with the name I couldn't remember once again introduced himself. "Uh, hi I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and this is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." So that was his name. Percy Jackson.., I remembered seeing this boy before in one of my dreams.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Percy!" a guy with black messy hair identical to Percy's called to him. "My son! You have done me proud! You, are my favourite son." "Thanks dad."_

_The man with the messy black hair smiled. "I love all sons of Poseidon, but you are the one I love most." _

I looked at Percy. He was still grinning at me. "Erm… Hi, my name is Nicole Karl and I don't know who am I the daughter of …?" I began. "Don't worry, you'll be claimed tonight." Annabeth encouraged me. I hoped so too.


	4. Prophecy Revealed People Shocked

**Nicole**

I quickly got dressed into my normal clothes (t-shirt and jeans) and went to the campfire. There were many campers around me. They glared at me and whispered among themselves. This was usual. I had been transferred to many different schools so I was used to the "new kid" feeling. I noticed that the campers were arranged by their godly parents. Realising that I would have no place to sit, I just went to Chiron. **A/N : Nicole has met Chiron before. **"Sit at the Hermes table. That's where the unclaimed children of the gods sit." He said softly. I nodded slightly and went to sit with a bunch of guys. "Temporary or Permanent?" a boy asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Temporary… I guess?" I said nervously. He nodded and struck out his hand. "Travis Stoll. Twin brother of Connor Stoll. We're the Stoll brothers!" he said grinning. I gave him a small smile. When we were offering food to the gods, I looked into the fire and said mentally, _Dad, whoever you are, please claim me tonight. I would not like to have pranks played on me by the Hermes cabin. _Then as I returned to my seat, I saw the most astonishing thing. It was a man in Greek armor, with messy black hair and sea green eyes. He looked at me in sorrow. "I'm sorry Nicole… for everything. You are my child. You are the daughter of Poseidon." He said. My jaw dropped. Everyone was shocked too. Percy came running to me and stuttered, "Dad, Nicole is my sister?" Poseidon nodded. "I'm sorry that I caused harm to your mother. I will do anything in my power to help her to stay out of danger." He said guilty. He handed me a sword called Tidal. "This sword is similar to Percy's sword, Riptide. Use it wisely." And with that, he flashed out in a bright light and disappeared. "Hail Nicole Karl, daughter of Poseidon, god of the seas." Chiron said gravely. After dinner, I moved my stuff to Percy's cabin. He looked at me and said, "So uh hi sister?" I blushed. Percy looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "Can you do this?" he pointed his hand on the water fountain beside him. **A/N : Let's just pretend he didn't destroy it, kay? **Immediately a whole wall of water came out. I tried it and concentrated hard and there was a feeling in my gut. A slightly smaller version of Percy's wall came out too. Percy was shocked. "For a demigod that just came to Camp Half-Blood, you are quite good with your magical abilities." He said smiling. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'm sorry but am I interrupting your private lesson with your sister, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked teasingly. "Nope, not at all. Come on in." Annabeth closed the door softly and then hugged Percy tightly and said, "I am always afraid I will lose you again.". They kissed for a second. I cleared my throat to signal a mental thought that said, _Umm… A little inappropriate! _ Annabeth realized what she was doing and blushed. Percy grinned stupidly. Percy showed me more moves and I learned them quickly. After 2 hours of training, I finally learned how to create a massive waterfall, defend myself and etc. Then I slept like a pig.

_**A/N: Dream Alert! **__"Nicole, you have done so well…" Poseidon began. "I would have done better if you had done your responsibility as a father!" I snapped. He looked guilty. Then the dream changed. "You may have done well with your training with you so called famous brother Percy Jackson, but your puny little demigod powers won't stop me. It might delay me, but for not long! I shall conquer the world and rid the world of good!" Ouranos laughed evilly. "Never! You will never win!" I said, taking out my sword, Tidal. I clicked it and it turned into a celestial bronze sword, similar to Percy and attempted to slice him but he disappeared. _

"Nicole! Wake up!" Percy said. I rubbed my eyes. I was sweating. After I got dressed, we went to the campfire. As Percy and I were chatting, Chiron was talking to Dionysus or (Mr D.) Percy was going on about his adventures and quests. He was telling me about him going into the River Styx to receive the curse of Achilles. Then suddenly, a girl that was probably Percy's age came out and her eyes were green.

_Six demigods shall go on this quest,_

_To save the world from distress,_

_Two from the sea, one from the owl,_

_One from the dove, another from the forge._

_The last one from the king himself._

_Shall go to Tartarus _

_To battle the one that seeks revenge. _


	5. A quest is announced

**Percy**

_Nicole was my sister?! Oh yeah… the sea-green eyes! No wonder I felt that I was related to her, somehow._ I thought. I had taught Nicole how to use her water abilities and boy, she learns fast! Then Annabeth came in and gave me a kiss and Nicole was all like _"Uh… inappropriate!" _ I had grinned stupidly then. But really, when I first came to Camp Half-Blood, I wasn't THAT powerful. In the morning, Nicole was sleeping like a pig. I assumed it was because she was using her water abilities last night. But I waited for a hour and she STILL didn't wake up! So I yelled her name. "NICOLE! Wake up!" I yelled. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me like, _It's morning all ready?! _ I smiled. Nicole was like me, a seaweed brain too. When we went to the campfire for breakfast, I told Nicole all about my adventures with Annabeth of course. I was in the middle of talking about my adventure in the River Styx when suddenly Rachel came out with her eyes green. _Another prophecy _ I thought grimly. Then she spoke:

_Six demigods shall go on this quest,_

_To save the world from distress,_

_Two from the sea, one from the owl,_

_One from the dove, another from the forge._

_The last one from the king himself._

_Shall go to Tartarus _

_To battle the one that seeks revenge. _

I shuddered at the thought. Two from the sea… That probably meant me and Nicole, one from the owl, Annabeth, one from the dove, Piper? From the forge… Leo! The last one from the king himself… The king of Olympus was Zeus so I assumed it was probably either Jason or Thalia. The thing about the going to Tartarus to seek revenge, gave me a mini headache. I looked at Nicole who's face had gone deathly pale. She looked at me in horror. I tried something I haven't really experimented before. Being related… maybe we could send mental messages?

_Hey uh, Nicole if you can hear me, tell me what happened when we go back to our cabin._

_Percy! How are we communicating?!_

_I have no idea. I thought it MIGHT work, so it did._

_Okay, I'll tell you when we go back to our cabin._

Then I focused on Rachel. She had fainted from announcing a prophecy. I remembered that I had a crush on her before. But that was over. I had Annabeth and she was my girlfriend. Chiron went to help Rachel up. "Did anyone record that prophecy down?" Chiron asked hopefully. Annabeth raised her hand. _Ugh. Why does she always have to be the teacher's pet?Well, it did make sense. She was the daughter of Athena anyway. _My mind said silently. "Two from the sea… That would mean Percy and Nicole." Chiron announced. "Impossible! Nicole has just arrived. You can't just ship her off on a quest!" a boy camper protested. "Keith, as being the son of Athena, I thought you would be wiser. You do understand that we cannot change the future. Percy was also a new-comer when he went on his first quest." Chiron said softly. That shut Keith up. Chiron said the list of demigods that were going on this quest.

Percy Jackson

Nicole Karl

Annabeth Chase

Piper Mclean

Leo Valdez

Thalia Grace

"No! I have to stay back and as the lieutenant of Artemis, I must not leave!" Thalia protested. ** A/N: Let's say she stays at Camp Half-Blood still. **"Chiron, the prophecy didn't say the king of what. It could be the king of the underworld, king of the world, king of music, king of archery, king of wine." I said. Chiron considered it for a minute or so. Then he nodded. "Okay then, Nico, you go." Chiron said. Nico's face was shocked. _Me? _ His expression read. I laughed silently to myself. "Yes you Nico. Or is that any other Nico?" Chiron said sarcastically. Chiron arranged for us to all meet at the campfire later to discuss. Then we were dismissed.

When we finally reached our cabin, Nicole looked at me and said, "The story's complicated. I've been having dreams these past two nights and they're about Ouranos. He said that he would take revenge on us and the Olympians for chopping him into pieces and throwing it into Tartarus.". My mind was confused. Ouranos, Kronos, Uranus, so many "s". I tried to remember. I had always sucked at Greek mythology. Ouranos… He was the father of Kronos, the titan of time. I shuddered at the thought. Battling Kronos was tough. Battling his father would definitely be tougher.


	6. I find out that I have a special gift

**Nicole**

**A/N: Sorry for updating so late! My exams are just around the corner. I just had the oral exam today! So please don't go throwing spears at me because I updated late! Oh and more reviews would be better! **

It all made sense now. Ouranos was the one that we had to face in Tartarus. He had even told me in my dreams! And I was even more surprised to the fact that Percy and I could share mental messages… Just bizarre… I told Percy about my dreams once we went back to our cabin. Percy dragged me (yes literally, dragged) to Chiron. I explained to him what happened in my dreams. "Ouranos? He was my grandfather," Chiron said gravely. _ Grandfather?! _ I thought. I must have looked pretty puzzled as Chiron laughed and said, "Kronos, the titan of time is my father. And Ouranos is Kronos' dad so he's basically my grandfather.". Just thinking about that already gave me a headache. "Oh, yes, I have decided to reschedule the quest meeting AFTER Capture the Flag, as Nicole hasn't experienced it." He said smiling. _Urgh! I was hoping I could skip that! _ I thought. Percy grinned and led me to the weapons. I took out Tidal. Then I noticed something. It had two sides. One side was decorated with a dagger and a trident. The other was decorated with a sword and a trident. Then there were two buttons. I clicked the silver one and it turned into a dagger. I clicked the bronze one and it turned into a sword. "Hey, no fair! My pen can't turn into a dagger!" Percy complained. I flashed a grin. As we headed to join the rest for Capture the Flag, Chiron started yelling teams. "Athena, Apollo, Hermes and Poseidon one team!" He yelled. "Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus Dionysus, Hades one team!" he yelled again. Annabeth walked over and said, "Okay here's the plan. Percy and Nicole, since you guys can control water, set up your defences at the river, we will be putting our flag there. Understood?". Percy and I nodded. Annabeth reminded me of a girl war general. As Percy and I walked to the river, I felt like someone was watching us. I clicked the silver side of my pen (because I'm way better at using daggers than swords) and looked at my attacker. Leo Valdez. I thought. His hands caught on fire and he flashed a wicked smile. "Yo Perce! Looks like you brought your sister to defend your flag huh?" he said mischievously. Percy turned around and smiled and said, "I almost forgot how much a prankster you are. Come and play with us, Fire boy,". He smiled and flames came to life on his hands. He threw a fireball at us and it missed me by an inch. I focused on my power of the ocean. I had a feeling in my gut and soon enough there was a huge wave of water behind us. Percy stared at me in shock. I concentrated and then let it go. I had a chance to see Leo's shocked face before he was drenched in water. Since both Percy and I were children of Poseidon, we didn't get wet. Leo choked out water. "That's not fair, I can't summon a freaking humongous fire wave!" he protested. "Life's not fair Leo," I said smiling. He took out some tools from his tool belt and started chucking them at me. "Seriously?" Percy and I said in unison. Immediately, a wall of water rose up to protect me.

_Our turn now Percy, use Riptide and I'll use Tidal. _

_Okay, on the count of three. _

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three! _

Percy and I charged at him with our weapons. I found weak spots in his battle armor and stabbed them. Percy slashed with his sword. However, Leo was as good as us. He dodged and countered attacked us. Then he splashed oil on us. To my horror, he cast flames on them. "Crap!" I muttered, cursing under my breath. I called on the power of the ocean and then it washed away the oil. Then I clicked the bronze part of my pen and fought with Leo. He was a quick dodger, I must admit. Then finally, he didn't dodge and I had his weapon in my hands. "Gotcha!" I teased him. Leo growled. "You're our prisoner now, fire boy!" Percy said teasingly. We brought him to the prison. I gave Percy a high-five. Annabeth came back with the other team's flag. The trumpets of victory sounded. Annabeth smiled smugly. "Who did you capture?" she asked, eyes filled with curiosity. "Leo Flaming Valdez." I said, eyes sparkling with pride. Annabeth grinned. We walked together back into the campfire. Chiron congratulated us. It was a good night and all, but it all ended when I fell asleep.

"_Curse Khione for favoring you and giving you her blessing of snow!" Ouranos spat. I was confused. Blessing of snow? I didn't have that power. Khione. Khione was the snow goddess, daughter of Boreas. "Even though you have a special gift, Nicole Karl, you will still not be able to defeat me. You and your brother Percy Jackson might be stronger than the others but that won't stop me!" Ouranos hissed. Then, the dream changed. _

"_Nicole Karl, the first girl I gave a blessing to." A cold chilly voice hissed. Something told me it was Khione. "I was feeling generous that day, and I saw that Poseidon's daughter's face was beyond beautiful and I thought it deserved better than having lame water powers." She retorted. "Normally I hate demi-gods but since you are the demi-god I gave a blessing to, I shall give you a tip. My blessing to you is easy to use. Snow might be gentle and soft, but in severe cases, it can be fatal and deadly. Use it wisely and one more thing. Tell Leo that I am not hot. I am very cold." She said. _

I woke up with beads of perspiration on my forehead. I had the gift of snow? Khione, the snow goddess gave me a blessing? I wondered. I tried to think of snow and suddenly, a snowball was hovering in my hand. I gasped so loudly that Percy was awakened. "What is it Nicole?" he asked. Then he saw the hovering snowball. "What in Hades' name? How are you able to control snow?" he asked. I explained to him my dream. "Khione was a baddie when I fought her. Maybe she WAS feeling generous." He said doubtfully. For the rest of the morning, I tried to create a miniature snowstorm, and it worked. Then, Percy asked me to go to the meeting room as it was time for the quest meeting.


	7. Surprise and Feelings

**A/N : I know I said my parents forbade me that I couldn't use the computer, but I bargained and they let me use it for half an hour. So lucky you! **

**Percy**

Seriously, I'm starting to wonder if Nicole got the better side of the deal. Sure, I'm the saviour of Olympus, Poseidon's favourite son. But Nicole gets a pen that can change into a DAGGER and a SWORD? And now she gets some power from ice princess? I pushed the jealousy away. There was certainly no time for small matters like that. As Nicole and I walked to the meeting room, I saw a couple of weird things happening. Leo was making a helicopter out of paper and Nico was summoning dead people to life. Meanwhile, Annabeth had a makeover done by Piper. _I guess she really used charmspeak on Annabeth this time. Even Silena couldn't persuade her! _ When the makeover was done, Piper said, grinning "Hey Percy! I gave your girlfriend a make over. Whadya think?. When I saw her, it was astonishing. Her hair was blonder than I had ever seen. She was dressed in a stunning blue dress. My jaw dropped. Annabeth turned around and laughed at my reaction. I recovered from my shock and then grinned and said to Piper, "Piper, you must have put in a lot of charmspeak to make Annabeth willing to be your makeover guinea pig!". She flashed a grin. When the meeting officially started, Nicole sat next to me. Then I noticed something. She was staring at Leo! _Does my sister have a crush on him?_ I thought. Then, I realized something. Leo was staring at her too!

_Hmm, looks like someone might be falling in love with Valdez!_

_What?! No!_

_Then why are you two making eyes at each other?_

_. . ._

_Ha-ha! I win!_

Nicole blushed. When the quest meeting finally started, we were discussing our transport. "By ship." Nicole and I both said in unison. Then when we were about to move on to the strategies, suddenly, I heard a very familiar voice scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I looked up, to see Annabeth screaming her head off after seeing a spider. I was about to slash it with Riptide when suddenly the spider froze. I looked closely and saw a thin layer of ice on it. I looked at Nicole. She shut her eyes tightly and concentrated. The spider became entirely frozen. Everyone looked at Nicole in shock. Nicole's face turned red. "I have a blessing from Khione, the goddess of snow. So I can manipulate snow." Nicole said softly. Leo's jaw dropped in surprise. "You mean ICE PRINCESS gave you that power?" he said uncertainly. Nicole nodded her head. "Well, at least we have one more advantage?" Chiron said optimistically.

**Nicole**

Okay… I have to admit that Leo Valdez was funny and I liked his personality. But I didn't want to embarrass myself like I did in 5th grade by telling a boy that I liked him. He looked as if he had seen a ghost and ran away. But Leo was staring at her, making eye contact. And for some reason, Percy noticed. He sent me a mental message asking me if I had a crush on Leo. And I was like, "No way I'm telling my brother about my crushes! Nu-uh!" in my head. So I said, "What?! No!". But in the end, he still knew. Then during the meeting, Annabeth had seen a spider and I also had a natural phobia of any type of insects. Ants, Cockroaches, Grasshoppers, Houseflies, Mosquitoes. You name it, I'm scared of it. So it was a natural instinct to freeze it. And everyone after that was like "Holy Hephaestus!". I couldn't blame them. It wasn't every day a girl froze a spider. So I had to tell them Khione gave me a blessing. Leo was like, "You mean ICE PRINCESS gave you that power?" And I nodded my head. It all made sense now. Leo was the child of Hephaestus, thus he had the power of fire. On the other hand, I had the blessing of Khione, receiving the power of ice. Ice and Fire do not mix. But still I felt like we belonged to each other. Like soul mates. When I returned to my cabin, I was up all night thinking about Leo. _Did today's incident change the way he thought about me? _ I thought. Then, I heard morse code. I was taught morse code at school, so I could decipher what it meant. It said, _Uh, this is Leo. Nicole, can you come outside?_ I was shocked. I tapped back a message that said, _Uh sure. Wait a sec, kay? _ Then I went to get dress into a more appropriate outfit. When I opened the door, I saw Leo standing there. He blushed scarlet red and asked me if I wanted to take a walk. I accepted. While we walked, he cracked some jokes. I smiled. When we reached the lake, I said,"I'm really worried about this whole quest thing." "Don't worry. It'll be fine." Leo said smiling. "Nicole… I don't know how other to say this but… I have feelings for you." Leo said softly, staring at the ground. My heart quickened. Did I hear that right? Leo liked me? I took a deep breath and said, "Um, Leo, I have feelings for you too.". His eyes grew wide and then said, "Really?". I nodded. Then we walked back to our cabins on that peaceful night.


	8. We're on our way to Tartarus! Yippee!

**A/N: Hey guys! Today is a special case as I am putting LEO'S POINT OF VIEW in this story! Yeah! It's a once in a life time chance to read it! JK! Anyways, there will be special chapters where there are OTHER characters' point of views! Cheers! And more reviews!**

**Leo**

Leo had never felt this way to any girl. Ever. But now Nicole, daughter of Poseidon comes along and he felt that way. Of course, he was worried that Nicole might not feel the same way back for him but… you have to take a risk in life… right? Nicole had been staring at him during the meeting, and that brought Leo's hopes up. Then suddenly, Nicole uses her super cool powers of snow by ice princess and then, it was just… amazing. Leo decided that he would confess his feelings for her. He had never tried something so crazy, but it was worth a try. He went to Cabin #3 and tapped out morse code. _Hey, uh Nicole if you can hear me, can you come out? _ Leo prayed as hard as he could. Then he heard a reply back. _Um, uh wait a sec, kay? _Leo's heart fluttered in excitement. Then, Nicole came out, with her eyes sparkling. _Gods of Olympus, she's beautiful! _Leo thought. "Uh… want to take a walk?" Leo choked out. To his relief, Nicole nodded. As they walked, Leo tried his best to crack some jokes to break the awkward silence. Then, Nicole said she was worried about the quest. _Don't worry about it. If anything happens, I'll protect you._ He thought in his mind. Then, Leo stared at the ground, face hot with embarrassment. "Uh, Nicole, I have… feelings for you." He managed to say. He glanced at Nicole. Her face was red with embarrassment too. "I have feelings for you too, Leo." She said softly. His heart stopped. Did he just hear that she liked him too? Leo smiled and they walked back to their cabins on that peaceful night.

**A/N: I know, the ending of Leo's Point of View was cruddy but I didn't know how else to end it! So anyway, get ready for some Neo/Licole relationships! (that sounded WEIRD!)**

**Percy**

I woke up to Nicole humming away. I looked at her in confusion. _Did Leo just become her boyfriend? _ I thought. She saw me looking at her and she blushed. I grinned and said, "Look's who grinning from ear to ear? What, are you Leo's girlfriend now?". Nicole's expression was hilarious. It was from surprise, to hesitation, to anger and then back to hesitation. She looked away and nodded. **A/N: I know, too fast! But I felt like it should be that natural. **I grinned. Well, at least Leo won't be the "seventh wheel" anymore. We packed our things as fast as we could. When we went to see Chiron, the others were already there waiting. I looked at Leo. He was grinning at Nicole. Then he whispered something to her. "I thought it was ladies first? You really shouldn't keep people waiting, Miss Karl." Nicole blushed. The others seemed to notice. "Looks like Leo has a girlfriend now, huh?" Piper teased. I looked at Piper. I could see she was trying her best to smile. Jason had to go to Camp Jupiter to settle some things and I knew that Piper was missing him already. I looked at Piper worriedly and she mouthed back, _I'm fine. _Chiron wished us good luck and we were on our way. "So, Nico, being the son of Hades, do you know where Tartarus is located?" I asked. Nico scratched his head. "It's kind of like Mount Olympus. It changes location. Now, its in Korea." He said. Korea. That was where Khione was strongest. Snow was her territory. "What do you say we rent a boat there?" I suggested. Everyone agreed.

When we went to the boat rental company, there was a man with a cowboy hat. "Um… sir, we would like to rent a boat, how much a boat?" Nicole began. "Y'all want to rent a boat? Its $150 dollars!" he said in a Texas accent. _$150 dollars for a boat? That was outrageous!_ I looked at Piper, hoping she understood what I meant. Piper nodded and tried her charmspeak. "Sir, we are your regular customers, couldn't you let us rent this boat for free?" she asked sweetly with a smile. The man hesitated. Then he nodded. "But just remember pretty lady, if you need a boyfriend, I'm right here!" he said grinning. Piper looked like she was about to throw up. "I have a way more handsome boyfriend than you." She muttered. When we reached the boat, the boat was in terrible condition. If we really had to pay $150 for this boat, I would have said, "What a rip-off!". "Come on Nicole, let's see if we can fix this boat up." I said. Nicole nodded. We concentrated and most of the things were easy to fix. "All finished!" Nicole and I said, smiling." "Woah! You guys should be my ship assistant sometime!" Leo said, smiling.

While we were on the ship, we discussed about our trip to Korea. "But Korea is so big! Where would we find Tartarus?" Annabeth asked. "I don't know, Annabeth, but I have a feeling that we have to go to Jeju Island." Nicole said nervously. "Jeju Island? A place where there are many teddy bears?" I asked. Nicole rolled her eyes and said, "Ask Annabeth to explain to you. I'm surprised that Annabeth hasn't fainted because of your stupidity yet. Annabeth stifled a laugh.

**A/N: Hey readers! I might not be able to update so soon. I had to do many things and then finally my mum allowed me to use the computer. So don't go throwing spears/daggers/knives or anything at me if I update late! And I WANT MORE : Your wish has been granted! **


	9. Sea Serpent Icicles Now on Sale! 599!

**Nicole**

Leo wasn't OFFICIALLY my boyfriend. It was just… a crush! But everyone was like, "Looks like someone has a girlfriend now!". It was definitely a relief to know that Leo liked me back. I didn't mention a feeling to the others when Nico announced that we were going to Korea to find Tartarus. I had a feeling that there was something important in Korea that I needed to find in order to defeat Ouranos. _You're right, of course Nicole. There is something, very important that will determine if your quest will be a success or a failure._ Khione's cold voice said. _Oh, and I disapprove of you and Valdez getting together._ She said in my mind. _It's none of your business, Khione. I don't have to ask for your permission for who I want to have a relationship with. _I said back angrily. _Who was she to boss me around?_ My mind said, clearly annoyed.

As we were on our way to Korea on the boat, Percy and I were discussing how long it would take to reach. Being the children of Poseidon, we could easily tell which part of the ocean we were in, how much longer we would reach our destination, blah blah blah. "Maybe 5 days or longer. It's hard to travel from California to Korea. Even with our powers combined." I nodded. "But we need to get there soon, Percy, I have a feeling about-AHHH! SEA SERPENT!" I began. Percy immediately took out his pen, I mean sword Riptide and I took out Tidal and clicked the bronze side cause a dagger won't help much against a six feet tall sea serpent. "Maybe we could calm him down, along with Piper?" I said nervously. Percy nodded and I noticed a burning fire of determination in his eyes. No wonder Annabeth and him were a couple. The others also unsheathed their weapons. Suddenly, there were mini sea serpents coming onto the boat. I cursed under my breath. I glanced at Leo. Flames came to life on his hands and he threw a fireball at one of the mini sea serpents. It had no effect. Then the sea serpent lunged at Leo. _NO!_ I screamed in my mind. I concentrated hard and thought about Leo's safety and then all the mini sea serpents froze. Everyone looked at me in shock. Annabeth was the first to recover. She started stabbing at the mini sea serpents. Then everyone started to do the same. "Nicole! Can you freeze this gigantic momma sea serpent?" Piper asked. I nodded. I concentrated and there was a feeling in my gut. Some how, I felt like I should cover it in water first. A whole tidal wave rose up and then wrapped the sea serpent. Then I ordered the ice/snow to freeze it. I concentrated. I thought about Leo, Percy and all my other friends. That seemed to help a little. Then I heard a "crack" sound and opened my eyes. The sea serpent was now a ice sculpture. I sent a mental thought to the sea serpent, _Don't ever harm my friends ever again, unless you want to become an icicle serpent. Swear on the River Styx. _I could feel it shudder. _I swear on the River Styx to not harm your friends ever again._ Then it went back into the sea. Beads of perspiration were dotted on my forehead. Yellow spots danced in front of me. "Nicole! Nicole! Are you alright?" I could hear Leo frantically asking. Then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I saw Leo holding my hand, muttering stuff like, "I knew we should have brought an Apollo camper with us!". I smiled weakly and said, "I'm fine Leo, I was just too exhausted.". Leo's face brightened. He fed me nectar, a drink that tasted like my favourite drink that my mum always made when she was not mental. "How long was I out?" I asked curiously. "About 2 days. You must have used a lot of your power, little sis." Percy said smiling. I rolled my eyes. Percy could be serious at times, but he could be really childish at others. Now, it was childish.

**A/N: Hey Readers! I know, I know, this chapter is kinda short but its exam period where I live so… ya kinda rushy! I'll try my best to write more chapters. Next week, I have a very low chance that I will be able to update. I promise that after the exams, I will try to update daily, kay? **


	10. Punishment

_**A/N: Hey guys! Good news, my exams are ending! So I will be able to update soon. My exams end on next Wednesday so Yippee! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**No one's POV**_

~At Mount Olympus~

It was quite a boring day on Olympus. Hades was summoning dead skeletons out of the ground, Aphrodite was touching up her makeup (as usual), with Ares holding her mirror for her. Hephaestus was aiming fireballs at Ares, Poseidon was arguing with Zeus whose son was better, Percy or Jason (Roman). Hera was busy checking her "love affairs" and often pointing at the list and yelling at Zeus that he had cheated on her. Artemis was aiming an arrow at a target 20km away from her, Apollo was reciting another one of his lame haikus.

Then suddenly, a bright shimmery light appeared in the middle of the room. _Incoming Iris Message._ A robotic voice said. Then, there was a man with a frown on his head. Then he caught sight of the gods and scowled. Zeus hesitated and said, "What do you want, grandfather and aren't you supposed to be in Tartarus?". Ouranos smirked. "I've regained my form, grandson. But let's just cut to the chase shall we? Your demigod children are out on a quest now, to Korea to hunt me down. Sad, they're always doing tasks for you. But did you ever do things for them? Typical gods. Selfish. But I have a deal for you, Zeus. Give me your power of the sky and the throne and I will let them off." Ouranos said, smirking. "Never! You can't blackmail a god!" Zeus protested. "Maybe I can. Anyway, even if you don't agree to my deal, your demigod children will turn against you." Ouranos said, smiling. "They will never turn against us!" Poseidon protested. "Oh? Do you think you have been a good parent yourself, Poseidon? Nicole holds a grudge against you, Percy might be faithful to you, but in the end, I can blackmail him as well. As for you Hades, you've never been a good father," Ouranos said. Hades cringed. "Aphrodite, you have ruined Piper's life, Hephaestus, Leo believes you caused his mother's death, and Athena. Wise Athena. Annabeth may not act like it, but deep down she is still mad at you for abandoning her at an age so young." Ouranos said. All the gods looked ashamed. "So, hand over the power, Zeus and all will be well." Ouranos said. But Zeus was as stubborn as an ox. "Never! Fat chance, Ouranos!" Zeus said angrily. "So be it then, grandson.". Ouranos smiled weakly.

_**Nicole**_

"How many more days till we reach Korea, Nicole?" Annabeth asked. "2 more days. We're quite close now." I replied. Annabeth groaned. Then, a flash of light appeared. A man that was smiling wickedly had arrived on our ship. "Hello, demigods." He said coldly. I automatically recognized his voice. "Ouranos." I hissed. He chuckled and then said, "I have asked Zeus to give me his sky power and the throne but he refuses to do so. So, someone must pay for the consequences.". I could not believe my ears. Zeus would sacrifice us to save his stupid sky power? "But what has Zeus done to you? If you wanted to take revenge, you could have done that on Kronos! Please try to understand, Ouranos!" Piper protested. He smirked and said, "Do you know how painful it is to be chopped to pieces and thrown into Tartarus? Do you? Don't try that charmspeak on me, daughter of Aphrodite. I have an idea. You should be banned to charmspeak people ever again.". Piper's eyes grew wide. Ouranos flashed an evil grin. "This is the price the gods must pay! I, Ouranos, the original holder of the power of the sky, declare that Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, will no longer have the ability to charmspeak!" He yelled. Thunder rumbled and Piper's hand immediately touched her throat. "My business here is done. Farewell, demigods." Ouranos laughed wickedly, and with a flash of light, he disappeared. Piper tried to scream but she couldn't. She looked like she was in pain. "Piper, can you talk?" I asked softly. Piper shook her head, silent tears streaming down her face.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for updating so late! I might not update so soon since I am preparing for my Science and English exams now. **


	11. A visit from the ---- goddess!

A/N: Sorry for that long wait! Did you guys miss me? Please R&R and negative,positive reviews are ALL ACCEPTED. Oh and happy Halloween!

_**Piper**_

Piper's throat burned like it was on fire. She tried to scream but that made it worse. Piper could not help herself, silent tears streamed down her face. She could still not believe it. Zeus would sacrifice demigods in order to keep the power of the sky? _Of course he would, his children are not in the quest. _A cold voice answered. _But the other gods would surely stop him, right? _ Piper wondered. Nicole came running with nectar and ambrosia, feeding me bit by bit. _How I wish Jason was here… _Piper thought. She sighed. Even after they won the war, Jason had to still go back to the Roman side- where he belonged. "We have to help Piper! Aphrodite would surely help her own daughter!" Nicole said. The others nodded. "Piper, pray to your mother. Ask her for help!" Annabeth said. I nodded slightly and closed my eyes and concentrated. Somehow, I could talk to my mother that way. _Mum, if you can hear me, please, Ouranos has stolen my voice/charmspeaking powers. I can't speak, it hurts to even whisper! _ I thought. Then, a young woman with perfect make-up and clothes, appeared in front of us. "Lady Aphrodite." Nicole bowed. Aphrodite grinned and said, "What good manners, Poseidon's daughter has! I remember vaguely I had a daughter or son with him…". Nicole looked like she was about to throw up. Aphrodite's gaze shifted until she found Piper. "I suppose you have seeked my help, Piper, my daughter?"

Luckily, Nicole explained everything to Aphrodite. Aphrodite's eyes grew wide and then scowled. "How dare my father take away my own daughter's power?!" Aphrodite said angrily. Then she looked at Piper with kindness. "I'm so sorry, Piper, but there is nothing I can do. The best solution is to try and defeat Ouranos. That would definitely break the curse.". My tears welled up in my eyes. "On the bright side, however, I have booked some hotel rooms for you guys in Japan. You guys should rest up a bit, and it's a five-star hotel!" Aphrodite grinned. "Oh and Nicole and Leo, I definitely support your relationship." Aphrodite winked and vanished into thin air. Leo and Nicole blushed. Nico raised his eyebrows.

"So, where do we go from here now?" Leo asked. "Well, I guess to Japan? I mean, I haven't eaten in ages!" Percy complained. "Well, I guess that answers your question, Leo." Annabeth said, eyes sparkling.

_**Nicole**_

Okay, I'm really starting to hate Ouranos now. First, he creates all this chaos and second, he takes away Piper's voice. I mean, what's his problem? Later that night, we checked into the five-star hotel that Aphrodite said. Luna's Love Hotel. Huh. No wonder Aphrodite could book the hotel so easily. She must have been the founder of that hotel. Nevertheless, I had to admit, it was quite good. Piper and I shared a room, Percy and Annabeth (DUH?!), and Leo and Nico. I wasn't too comfortable sleeping with a guy and I was sure that Piper wouldn't want to sleep next to Nico.

When we entered our hotel room, it was magnificent. There was a Jacuzzi in the shape of a heart, with heart bubbles bobbing in it. I wonder if the boys' room was the same. I looked at Piper. She wasn't speaking. I mean, yes she can't speak but you get the point. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be alright, Piper. I'm confident we can win this war." I reassured her. Piper looked at me and nodded. Then, I fell asleep.

_It was a flashback from when I was 9 years old. _

_ "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual Valentine's day dance!" a man dressed in a tuxedo announced. "First up, we have the father and daughter dance!". Soon enough, I was the only person standing. Everyone was laughing at me, pointing at me and saying I was such a dork and it must have been because I was a fatherless child. Tears welled up in my eyes. "You see, Nicole, you had to go through all this. Why? Because the gods are selfish. They only want to have fun. Follow me, Nicole and you and I will rule the world. Together. Forget about Percy Jackson. He is in cahoots with Poseidon." Ouranos' chilly voice haunted me. "Never! I will never join your evil army!" I shouted back. "Very well then Nicole Karl, I have gave you a chance to start anew, but you declined and that means, you have declared war against me. Beware, Nicole Karl, daughter of Poseidon. Beware my wrath." Ouranos' voice hissed. _

_**A/N: I've been considering that after I finish this story, I might have a crossover with the Hunger Games and PJO. It could be… THE SINGING GAMES! Lolz. Just a thought…. **_


	12. Betrayal

_**A/N: Hey guys… guess what, MY EXAMS ARE OVER! YEAH! WOOT! LOL! Okay, anyway the main point is, I can update daily (ILL TRY, KAY?)! YEAH! Okay, on to the story now…**_

Nicole

I woke up to the sun shining into my eyes. I glanced at Piper. She was still sleeping soundly. _Better not disturb her…_ I thought. I scribbled a note and put it by her bedside so that she would know where I was.

_Dear Piper,_

_ I awoke earlier than you and I went to the Cupid's Breakfast Place to eat breakfast (obviously!). Please meet me there soon. _

_ From,_

_ Nicole_

As I hurried to Cupid's Breakfast Place, I saw Leo muttering to himself with a ball of fire in his hand. As I went closer and touched him, he suddenly threw a fireball at me. I immediately used my snow/ice powers and made an ice shield. My eyes widened and then I looked at Leo's eyes. They were black. "Leo…?" I began. He didn't answer. Instead, he looked at me in the eye with coldness. A chill went down my spine. Then, he smiled evilly. "I don't love you, Nicole, it was all a trick. You are so gullible." Leo hissed. I could not believe my ears. Then it dawned on me. He had tricked me. It was all a trick. Rage boiled inside of me. I summoned water from the tap of the kitchen and created snow. It was like a mini hurricane. Leo smiled. Then, he splashed oil on me and put fire on it. I was not paying attention to that as I was too focused on my anger.

Then, I felt a burning sensation, and I immediately looked down. My leg was on fire. And it burned. A lot. The smoke made my eyes sting. Tears welled in my eyes. Then, I realized that the smoke was no ordinary smoke. It was a toxic gas that could knock anything out. I realized that Leo had created a special different fire. But before I could shout a cry for help, I blacked out.

**Percy**

The sun's brightness made me wince. It was a beautiful day, not a day for fighting monsters. Then, I felt a throbbing headache. It felt like something, or someone was in trouble. _Annabeth. _I thought immediately. I looked over and found a note that Annabeth had wrote.

_9:15am_

_1st November 2012_

_Dear Percy,_

_ I have gone to Cupid's Breakfast Place for breakfast. Meet me there. _

_ Love,_

_ Annabeth_

I glanced at the clock. It was 9:18am. I could still catch up with her. As I ran out of the room, I saw Annabeth. I jogged next to her and said, "Good morning, beautiful.". Annabeth blushed. I grinned. Then, a horrible thought came to me. _If it wasn't Annabeth that was in trouble, could it be Nicole? _ As we were walking there, I saw the worst thing in my life.

A crumpled figure lay on the ground. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Annabeth ran along with me. Nicole's eyes were closed and I smelled a tangy scent in the air. Toxic Gas. Then, I caught sight of her leg. I almost fainted. It was burned to a crisp. There were blisters popping all over it. _Who could have done this? _I thought angrily. Annabeth looked at me, clearly thinking the same thing. "Looking for me, Jackson?" a voice sneered. I looked up and I saw Leo holding a ball of fire. _NO! THIS CAN'T BE! Leo wouldn't hurt his own girlfriend! _I argued with my mind. But I knew I had to face up to reality.

"What have you done to Nicole, Leo Valdez?" I shouted at him. He smirked. "I didn't love her in the first place. She's so gullible.". My eyes were full of fury.

~To be continued.

A/N: OOH! CLIFFHANGER! HAHA! Okay anyway, I'll try to update! Kay? PEACE OUT PEEPS!


	13. Unusual Sister

_**A/N: Hello my readers! I know I have not updated for like, how many days? 21 days? I am so terribly sorry. I was sick for a week, and later on I had a performance to practice. Then, the House Cup in Pottermore was about to end, and I had to frantically try to earn some house points for my House, Ravenclaw… So yeah. I'm SOOOOOO sorry! P.S. I'm writing this as my potion is brewing… **_

_**Nicole**_

"_What a shame to destroy the happy memories of a sweet little girl." Ouranos murmured. I opened my eyes and found myself bound to a tree. "Is this how you kidnap a prisoner, Ouranos?" I taunted him. He glanced at me and smiled his wicked, cruel smile. "Good, you're awake. Maybe I should let you see what is happening down there, in the real world.". My mind was still groggy from fainting, but I managed to squint. Percy was dueling Leo and Leo was winning. I saw my crumpled figure on the ground and saw that Annabeth was on the ground, unconscious. "No… this can't be happening." I hear myself say. "Oh? But it is. And soon Zeus shall pay the price for not accepting my generous offer." Ouranos said, a little angrily. "Let them go… Do whatever you want with me. Just… don't hurt them. Please. Get Leo out of his trance…" I managed to say, weakly. Ouranos grinned. "You can't control me, sea brat. It's only your soul that is there. I will remove all permanent memories from your brain. And you shall suffer!" Ouranos laughed evilly. I groaned. And he untied the rope and I fell on the floor, my body paralysed. "THIS. IS THE POWER OF OURANOS." Ouranos shouted gleefully. And I blacked out._

**Percy**

I have to admit. Leo is one tough cookie. He had improved from all the years of training. And he was almost catching up to me. He aimed another ball of fire at me and I immediately dodged it. I created a wave and literally dumped it on him. But by some stupid reason, Leo just refused to drown, or even at least cough up some water to show that my attacks were affecting him.

Just as I was about to launch another wave at him, Nicole stirred. She opened her eyes and murmured, "Where am I?". Both Leo and I rushed to Nicole's side at the same time. "Nicole! You're alright! I was-" I began, though I was rudely interrupted by Leo. "Nicole! My love! My life! You're awake at last! Percy," Leo pointed at me, "attacked you and you fainted! He was about to do the same to me just when you awoke." Leo said calmly. "Look, my memory's a little fuzzy and I don't remember anything or anyone in particular… So… you're my boyfriend? You're quite cute!" Nicole said. I mentally face-palmed myself. "And, YOU must be that Percy guy that attacked us!" She growled at me, with piercing eyes. "Nicole, he is trying to trick you! I'm your half-brother, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon! You're a daughter of Poseidon! Leo is a son of Hephaestus! You would rather believe someone unrelated to you than your own half-brother?" I protested. "That's what this cute guy's name is! Leo!" Nicole's eyes gleamed. Leo grinned and smirked at me. "Come, my love, we have to leave before Percy attacks both of us again!" He said, with false concern in his voice. Before I could say anything, they vanished into thin air, leaving a foul smell in the air. _Ouranos! _I thought angrily. Nicole, didn't seem like her usual self today. Definitely it must be Ouranos. I glanced over my shoulder and I gasped. How could have I forgotten about Annabeth? She was injured during the fight and was hit on the head pretty hard by Leo. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. I ran back to my hotel room and gently laid her on the bed. I fed her some nectar and ambrosia.


	14. Selfish Zeus

**A/N: Hello my readers… We shall see what has happened to the insane sister now… **

**Nicole**

"LET! ME! GO! OURANOS!" I yelled desperately. "Hmm… Let me think about that for a moment. Here's my answer. NO!" Ouranos said sarcastically. Ouranos muttered a few words and I felt intense pain. I felt like I wanted to give up. Why was I so focused on my anger? Why couldn't I have just ignored it, and paid attention to the fire? It's all my fault this happened! I thought miserably. Ouranos walked silently to me and grabbed my hand. He placed his finger on my wrist and sliced. Blood rushed out. I winced. He grinned. He created some sort of screen and I could barely see what was on the screen. "Poseidon. Oh, the great and powerful Poseidon. Come and look at me. See what I've done to your daughter!" Ouranos cackled. Poseidon's face was ghostly pale. "What have you done to my daughter?" he asked angrily. "Oh, only what she deserves. Oh, wait, she's paying the price for what YOU did! Don't you find that a bit… selfish?" Ouranos rasped. My whole body felt like it was on fire again. I screamed my lungs out. The pain was unbearable. Poseidon winced. "Ouranos, I warn you, let her go. She didn't ask for this!" Poseidon said, his voice grim. "So now you realize? Good. Tell Zeus about this. Or else." Ouranos flashed a wicked grin. And I blacked out from immense pain.

_**No one's POV **_

"Zeus, you have to do something about it! She's my daughter!" Poseidon protested. "We cannot lose Olympus because of YOUR daughter!" Zeus said angrily. "MY DAUGHTER?! MY DAUGHTER SHOULD SUFFER BECAUSE OF YOU?!" Poseidon yelled angrily.

"It's not for me! It's for the Olympus!" Zeus said. "Oh, no. I don't think its for Olympus. I think its because YOU'RE afraid of losing your powers! Do you want the demigods to suffer because of your selfishness? Do you?" Poseidon shouted back. "They're only demigods. They're your children. Not mine." Zeus said quietly. "THAT'S IT! I AM SEVERING ALL TIES WITH YOU! HOW CAN YOU SAY, THEY'RE YOUR CHILDREN, NOT MINE.?! DO YOU EVEN HAVE A HEART ANYMORE! YOU… YOU ARE DESPICABLE!" Poseidon yelled. Poseidon couldn't take it anymore. He vanished into thin air and went into his underwater kingdom. He had to help Nicole anyway he could.

_**Percy POV **_

I went to Piper's room and woke her up and told her what happened. Her eyes grew wide when I told her about Leo. She took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down:

_Leo is being controlled by Ouranos. Surely. He wouldn't harm his girlfriend. _

I nodded. I went into Nico's room and found him bruised. "Nico! What happened?" I asked. "Leo, it was him. All of a sudden, he was talking about Nicole and suddenly his eyes turned red and he attacked me." Nico said grimly. "He took Nicole with him too." I said quietly.

"You couldn't defeat him?" Nico asked, eyes wide. I shook my head. "It was like he was given some invincible power." I prayed hard to my dad to protect her.

_Dad, if you can hear me, please. Nicole has been taken away by Leo. Leo is being controlled by Ouranos! _

_Percy, Nicole is being tortured at this moment. It is not Nicole in Nicole's body. Her soul is trapped by Ouranos. _

_This is getting confusing…_

_Focus, Percy, focus! _


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys I know its been a SUPER LOOOOOOOONG time since I've updated. My apologies! I am so busy this year, with homework, friendship drama, etc. So lets get started.

Percy POV

"Ouranos should most probably be in Korea, Jeju Island, with Nicole and Leo, we have to save them!" Annabeth said, logically. I nodded and there was blazing determination in my eyes.

We set off to leave Japan and we found a boat nearby. I had gotten so used to Nicole's help, that it just didn't feel the same without her around. I willed the seas to transport us to the nearest port, the nearest to Korea. It was quite awkward, without Leo or Nicole to say anything. Even worse, with Piper not being able to speak. I didn't notice, but there were tears welled in my eyes. One of them escaped, and Annabeth wiped them away.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, my boyfriend's gotta be stronger than this! We WILL find Nicole, I guarantee you!" Annabeth said, comforting me. I nodded and blinked quickly, determined not to let the tears escape so quickly.

Nico looked at me in pity, which was kinda hard because children of Hades are normally quiet, emotionless, and so on. "It's going to be alright, Percy. Nicole's not gonna leave her big brother that soon." He said.

I nodded weakly. How did I become so weak? I was normally strong-willed, full of humour and jokes. It must be because of my brotherly love for Nicole. I wanted to protect her with all my life.

**At Olympus, No one's POV**

It was chaos in Olympus. The gods were separated into two sides. One, known as Poseidon's side, which consisted mostly of Poseidon, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Ares (only because Aphrodite is on Poseidon's side AND Ares never really liked Zeus.), Athena, Hades and Hestia. The remaining gods were on Zeus' side.

Majority of those that were on Poseidon's side, their children were on the quest. With both war gods on their side, Zeus had better watch out.

**Ouranos' POV **

This is perfect. Gods turning against one another, drawing a line in between them. Yes, I have succeeded in my plan. Chaos has arisen in Olympus. I shall strike when they are the most vulnerable. First, let's start with the demigods, I'm sure the gods will have a wonderful scream watching their beloved children die. Well, except for Zeus, he doesn't seem to have a heart.

**A/N: I know, really short chapter, but I've gtg! **


End file.
